Tough Life
by AlchemistPrime
Summary: How IronHide met Chromia and how they became sparkmates but someone else might have a problem with that. Rated T for some cursing and suggestive themes and abuse.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: They meet

IronHide sat at Maccadam's Old Oil House enjoying some high-grade energon. He was enjoying a rare day off, watching the groups around him. Without him knowing it a blue femme sat next to him. She spoke to him, making him get out of bot watching, "Come here often?" she asked him. IronHide brought the edge of the energon to his lip plates, "Not often enough. I would have remembered your pretty face." She chuckled at him.

"I'm Chromia. You?" She leaned closer to him.

"IronHide."

"Well IronHide, I don't like crowded places and this is getting too crowded for me. Shall we go for a walk?" She looked at him with bright blue optics. He thought about it then stood.

"Might as well. It's dull here anyway." He led her outside. They talked about their work and friends until they came to the Hall of Records.

"I wonder what's like to work where you just sit and record very little detail," she put her arms around IronHide's waist. He looked down at her.

"It's not fun. I know a mech who works there. He wants to do more. Poor little guy," He told her. Orion Pax was probably still in there, learning from Alpha Tron. Chromia was quiet for some time and looking into space. IronHide grew with worry for her. "Chromia?" He asked voice full of concern.

"I'm sorry what were you saying?" She looked mad about something.

"What's wrong?" he asked turning to her. She looked down, kicking at the ground.

"Me and my roommate got into a fight. I don't have a place to stay," she said. IronHide's spark jumped. He smiled and said, "You're more than welcome to stay at my place for as long as you want." Chromia smiled and hugged him,"Thank you 'Hide!" IronHide's optics went wide with shock of the surprise hug. After a few clicks he hugged her back. He felt happy holding her, and when she pulled away he missed her.

"I just have to go back to my place to get a few things." She turned and transformed and waited for him. After a few confused kilks IronHide got the hint and transformed also. IronHide followed her to the outskirts of the city and waited for her outside of her apartment. Chromia looked around her apartment and was happy that she was getting out of there. Chromia's now ex-mechfriend had pretty much just kicked out while talking to IronHide. It might be risky moving in with a mech she just met but her spark told her to trust him. She grabbed what she needed and before she went to the door, "Please let me know that I'm doing the right thing, Primus." She whispered to herself. She knew somewhere in her processor that IronHide would protect her from her ex. Chromia left the apartment putting on a fake smile.

"Are you ready?" he asked her. She gave him a small nod. They started towards the road when Chromia spoke up, "Thank you for doing this. You don't know how much this means to me."

"It's no problem," he told her.

After arriving to IronHide's apartment, Chromia felt lucky where she had lived before. His place looked run down and was in a somewhat bad part of town. IronHide felt embarrassed that he lived here.

"It looks...well loved." She told him, giving a big smile. He led her inside and up the old stairs and almost ran into a pink femme.

"Sorry, 'Hide I guess I should focus who's in front of me," she said. She looked over his shoulder and saw the blue femme looking worried. "Who's your friend, 'Hide?"

"Ariel this is Chromia. Chromia, Ariel." the two femmes nodded at each other. "Chromia got kicked out of her apartment so she's staying with me."

"Maybe you can tame 'Hide," Ariel told her. Ariel looked around and realized the time. "I've got to go. See you guys later." Ariel said running out.

"Be safe!" IronHide yelled after her. He turned to Chromia who looked tired. "Come I'll show where you'll sleep." She followed, tiredly. IronHide showed her to the berth in his old, small apartment. A thought came to Chromia, she looked around.

"What's wrong?" IronHide asked her.

"Where are you going to sleep?" She asked.

"I'll sleep on the couch," he left her in the room. As soon as her helm touched the metal she was out without fear or worry, for the first time in a long time.


	2. Chapter 2

**I want to thank the followers and the review this story has gotten so far, so thank you! This chapter has some dark themes to it. It fits together with the rest of the story.**

**I only own Iceshooter.**

Chapter 2: Friendships

When Chromia woke up in the morning she couldn't remember she was. She looked around the old room. Slowly allowing her processor to come back on she got up. Chromia heard noises from the other side of the door. She blinked and went to go see what was going on. IronHide stood on the other side with a fist ready to knock and an energon cube in the other. He looked down at her and smiled.

"I have to get to work but I wanted to make sure you had some energon," he told her and held out the cube. The one thing Iceshooter never did for her was give her energon without reason. Chromia was hesitant about taking it from him. IronHide noticed the look in her eye about taking the cube. "It's not poisoned or anything, I promise." She let him put the cube in her hands. While drinking she remembered work and looked at her HUB.

"Slag, I've got to work like now!" She said handing the now empty cube back to 'Hide and ran out the door. IronHide watched after her in surprise. It was more of a surprise when she came back in. "I don't know how to get to work from here." IronHide laughed and put the cube in the trash and went out the door to show her the way to work. They drove for several kilks before IronHide asked her, "What's it like working as secretary?" She thought about it "boring" would not cut it for her job. Pulling up to the office she said, "Not worth it. I would rather be working on guns than having someone telling me to their stuff." He grunted and left her at her work. He yelled back I'll come pick you up after work!" She shook her helm and walked inside.

IronHide went to work and could only think about Chromia. She seemed worried about something. IronHide went to his datapad and typed in her name. When nothing came back with a red flag, 'Hide put his servos on his desk. Hound watched IronHide struggled with his problem. "'Hide have you done your work?" Hound asked him. IronHide quickly turned around to look at the dark colored mech. "Yeah I finished. Don't worry about it. I always finish remember?" Hound laughed away his worry for his friend. "Yes I know you do. Oh and Sentinel is on his way here. Be on your best behavior. I know you hate him like a scraplet but for your job like him." Hound walked way and when his pedes were far away, IronHide relaxed. He would have to act for Chromia otherwise he would lose the apartment. Maybe if he acted good and showed the Prime his good work he would get a raise and be able to get a better place for them. He would just think about the wonderful Chromia.

Chromia counted the nanokliks until she would get off and see 'Hide. Her day was normal as it could be until she was about to leave when Moonracer came to her. "There's a mech here. He's demanding to talk you," Moonracer looked nervous and scared. "Please don't go talk to him. He looks like trouble." Chromia smiled and told her everything would be okay. She grabbed all of her things and went to the lobby to see security around a pure white mech.

"I have ta see her! She's mine! A mech stole her!" Chromia recognized that voice anywhere. It was her ex-mechfriend Iceshooter. She started walking backward and went back to the office. Iceshooter spotted her walking back to the office. "That's my femme! She can tell ya! Come on Chro tell 'em the truth!" He yelled after her. She turned to look at his red optics. She shook her helm quickly and almost ran back to the safety of the back office. Iceshooter narrowed his optics at her, face turning from loving to hatred. "COME BACK YOU LITTLE WHORE!" She looked back to him full of fear but looking past him she saw IronHide, who looked pissed. He was holding a sword one he had been working on for weeks to impress Sentinel. Iceshooter looked over at him and took the sword from him and tried to slice his way through the security. IronHide pointed his cannons at the crazy mech. Iceshooter looked around and found himself out numbered. He took the sword with him and ran out the doors out the building. IronHide walked over to Chromia. "You need to tell me everything." IronHide said. Chromia looked around and said, "That was Iceshooter and he was my old roommate and my...ex-mechfriend. He...he abused me both verbally and physically," She dropped her voice even more, "he would make me pleasure other mechs for money if he needed energon for his gambling addiction."


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter does have some dark themes.

I don't own anything just Iceshooter

Chapter 3: The Painful Truth

When IronHide heard that from Chromia, he rushed her home. When they were inside closed doors, IronHide held her for a long time.

"It's my fault 'Hide when I couldn't get him energon. He would beat me when I failed him," she sobbed in his shoulder joint. He held her tighter as if he could make her past go away. "To make matters worse, Iceshooter took your sword thing. You probably hate me for it," he pulled away from her and looked at her in the optics. "Don't worry about the sword. Wasn't enough to impress Sentinel so nothing lost," he assured her. "How could he do these things to you?" Chromia couldn't tell him why Iceshooter did those things to her. She still had some scars under her armor that she kept hidden from everyone close to her. She could still feel the cruel touches Ice would give her. The way he would use whips to make her suffer and unable to sleep because the pain to her form. "I have to tell you something 'Hide, something unpleasant." She walked over to the couch and sat down waiting for him to join. She looked down at her servos. "Sometimes if I fought back and told him I wasn't going to do it he would either whip me until I was in stasis lock or he would..." she was scared to tell the truth. IronHide grabbed both of her servos and held them with his. His optics never leaving her face. "He would sometimes force himself on me. I would try to fight back but he would make my limbs go limp. It scares me that he's out there able to attack someone else or attack me again." She looked over at IronHide. She saw anger in his faceplate and his optics. "'Hide?" He snapped out of it and brought her to his chassis. She heard the strong sparkbeat beneath. It made her feel like nothing on Cybertron could harm her and nothing else mattered. He kissed the top of her helm, "Are you hungry? I have some energon," he told her. She nodded and she felt cold and lonely when he got up to get the cubes. He sat next to her again and gave her the cube. IronHide sat there looking like he was deep in thought. Chromia begin to worry that he wouldn't want her there anymore and would kick her out to the street. She fought with herself if she should speak up or not. "What are you processing about 'Hide?" She asked after many kliks. "I think we should go out with Ariel and Orion Pax. They both have the night off. I want you to meet Orion at least," he told her. She was worried that 'Hide might sell her to Orion the archivist so he could have a clean femme like Ariel. But Chromia nodded and got up with 'Hide. "We're go to a club in Altihex. You'll have fun, trust me." IronHide ran over to the meeting point to meet Orion and Ariel. Orion was a very tall mech, taller than IronHide and was blue and red, he had bright blue optics. He seemed like the mech who never hurt anything. "Chromia, I want you to meet Orion Pax. Orion meet Chromia." Orion held out his servo for her to shake. "Nice to meet you. 'Hide talked all about you on the comm link," Orion said shaking her servo. "I hope he told you good things," she smiled. They ended up going to a comedy club in Altihex. IronHide had yet to see Chromia smile and laugh in the last 2 orns than he had that night. While leaving the club Ariel noticed how close 'Hide and Chromia were. They had only known each other for about 2 orns and their relationship was going fast as if they had known each other for years. She could see the love they had for one another yet they didn't seem to know about it. Ariel looked up at Orion and they both smiled. IronHide and Chromia drove home laughing about the jokes made. Once inside IronHide turned to her. "I think you do some training. It might help you feel better and safer when you're not with me." She looked him with surprise,"But who would train me?" "I would I'm a very good teacher," Chromia gave him a look. "It's true! I swear by Primus!" "Fine, I'll do it" IronHide's smile grew big. "You happy?" He nodded excitedly. Unexpectedly 'Hide picked her up and throw her over his shoulder "What are you doing 'Hide?" she yelled at him. He throw her on the couch. He looked at him with surprise. He bent over and started tickling her and she laughed until her sides hurt. They laid side by side after words just looking at each other. IronHide lifted a servo and stroked her cheek plate. His touch made her feel loved and never wanted to get up. They fell into recharge for a few groons before going to work.

When Chromia she looked at the ceiling. She tried to get up only to be brought back down to the couch. She looked down at her waist to see a black armored arm holding her. He looked peaceful when he was sleeping, but he looked like if someone came in he could attack. She wiggled her way out of his grip and found herself an energon cube. "'Mia?" 'Hide asked and looked around for her. "Hey do you want some energon?" she asked him. He nodded, "After work we'll start your training. I know a place that will let us." "Will it hurt?" He came to her and chuckled, "Only if you don't fight back."


	4. Chapter 4

I don't know when the next time I'll be able to post. School finals are coming and my dad's birthday is tomorrow and I'm picking up hours at my work to pay off the bill to fix my car which I wrecked today (Don't text and drive!) So until I'm able to post again enjoy this little chapter on Megatronus, Starscream, and Iceshooter.

I don't own anything just Iceshooter

Chapter 4: Kaon

Iceshooter went to the only place the police force won't find him, Kaon. The streets were filled to the brim with trash, orphans, and pleasurebots. Iceshooter shooed beggers away from him on his way to the gladiator arena. He had heard rumors of a rising gladiator who had been talking about a revolution and was looking for bots to join his group. He went to a back door where the bulky Lugnut stood, arms crossed, red optics looking around, watching. Lugnut stood straighter as Iceshooter approached with a sliver sword. "What can I do for ya today?" Lugnut asked the mech looking at him up and down. The white mech looked nervous, his optics always looking over his shoulder as if somebot was following him. "Um, yeah. I'm looking to, uh, join that, uh group." Lugnut was sure this mech had a screw lose or two. Lugnut turned to the door and punch the code on the lock for the door. The door open and Iceshooter went in looking over his shoulder. He walked into the low lit hallway not sure where to go. A chilling and booming voice called to him, "You there, what is your designation?" Iceshooter looked around for the source of the voice. "Don't make me ask again!" Iceshooter stopped turning around and answered, "I'm Iceshooter. Now tell me your designation!" Iceshooter was getting frantic. "My designation is not important. What can you bring to my little group?" Iceshooter thought about this for a moment, "I know how to fight." A sliver, tough, scar covering mech stood over Iceshooter. He gave a laugh. "Everyone here knows how to fight! I'm sure even a LIBRARIAN KNOWS HOW TO FIGHT, YOU FOOL! CAN YOU DO ANYTHING USEFUL?!" Iceshooter took a step back and thought long and hard about what he could do. An idea came to him. "I know how to break bots sparks. Take their loved ones away for a long enough time they become weak, useless." the mech thought about this and walked the long hallway. "Come with me." "What can I call you?" The mech stopped and looked at him. "Call me Megatronus." Iceshooter was scared of Megatronus. Something bad would happen with him. They walked into a room. "Tell me something Iceshooter. Where did you get that sword?" Megatronus asked. Thinking on his feet he held it out to him and wen on one knee joint. "This is for you Megatronus. I stole it from a weapons maker. Please take it," Megatronus just looked at it. "Megatronus we have news of-Who's this?" Starscream looked at Iceshooter. "Well Starscream, I want you to keep this sword safe for me," Megatronus was grateful that out of all the times Starscream could annoy him, Starscream chosen the right time to come barging in. Starscream took the sword with two sharp fingers and took it to the hallway. "You are dismissed Iceshooter. We will be in contact."

"How will I get in contact with you? Like if something comes up and I need you?" Megatronus looked the mech with hatred. This mech was more annoying than Starscream. "You will not get in contact with me. I will get in contact with you. Understand?" The pathetic mech nodded and ran out of the door. Starscream entered the room and underneath his vent he said, "Weakling". "Megatronus, we have news of where Sentinel Prime will be in 2 orns. Shall we put our action of offling him into action sir?" Megatronus thought about this, this was his chance to get rid of the prime and rise up and take over Cybertron without an opponent. "Yes, Starscream put the plan into action."


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry about the wait!

I don't own anything just Iceshooter

Chapter 5: Training Day

Chromia followed IronHide to the Elite Guard training room. The room was huge and filled with the latest training equipment. Chromia was amazed by everything in the room. "Jazz, thank you for this. I owe you one big time," IronHide said patting Jazz's back with force. "Don't make a mess," Jazz said looking at Hound, who had wiggled himself into coming with Chromia and IronHide to train. "It wasn't my fault the target kept movin' around on me," Hound shrugged. "Well, thanks to you I had to pay for it!" Jazz said turning around and leaving the room. As he stood in the door frame Jazz looked at Chromia, "Good luck lil' lady. Don't let 'Hide hurt your pretty face too bad." Chromia looked IronHide with fear. "Don't worry, no one can judge you here," 'Hide said leading her to a mat. "I can judge her," Hound said turning to go to the shooting range. "Lesson one is not to listen to Hound," Chromia giggled. "Now on to the real lesson. Show me what you got."

After hours of getting tossed above and beat lightly by IronHide, Chromia was fed up. When he was about to hit again she got the nerve to stop it and punch back at his faceplate. He fell backwards and landed on his aft. Hound looked over to see Chromia, servo still in a fist and look like she was shocked that she manged to hit IronHide. Hound chucked to himself and walked over to 'Hide. "She punched ya good, 'Hide. Do ya need to see a Doc bot?" Hound asked him. IronHide rubbed his face before looking at Hound and Chromia. "Is Chromia okay?" was IronHide's response. Chromia blinked a few times before relaxing. "Dang 'Mia maybe I should make you do this more. With more training you'll be joining the Elite Guard," Chromia helped him up, grabbing his servo her spark jumped. For a few kilks they held servos and looked at each other, before Hound spoke up. "Why don't ya'll just sparkbond already," Hound joked. Neither IronHide nor Chromia laughed. Hound noticed this and pulled 'Hide to the hallway. "Have you?" IronHide shook his helm. "You should. And soon. I've seen bots not bond to who their sparks have called out to and have offlined because of it do it quick," for the first since meeting Hound, IronHide saw that he was serious. IronHide nodded and went back into the training room. "Hey Chromia are you ready to head on home?" Chromia nodded and went to the exit. IronHide watched the sway of her hips. He smiled and followed her out.

They sat on the couch together, enjoying cubes of energon. 'Hide knew that he should tell her the truth but he thought it was too soon and was afraid of rejection. Chromia went to berthroom alone again. She felt rejected. She thought today was going be the day that IronHide would sparkbond with her. Her spark was reaching out for IronHide. She laid on the berth and went into deep recharge. IronHide sat on the couch thinking about Chromia. His spark was wanting to recharge next to Chromia again. He felt peace when she was close. He laid down on the couch and tried to go into recharge. His spark and processor would not let him rest. He tossed and turned for a joor. After what felt like joors of starring at the ceiling IronHide sat up and put his helm into his servos. A scream broke out from the berthroom and IronHide ran to Chromia. She was screaming and fighting off an invisible attacker. "Chromia wake up! Wake up, its just me here." She opened her optics and took in IronHide. She started to cry. 'Hide brought her close to his spark. "It's okay. He won't get you here. I'll kill him before he ever touches you again, sweetspark," IronHide just held her as she cried. "Hey, 'Mia?" Chromia looked up at 'Hide, "I know right now isn't the perfect time to ask this but I don't think I can wait. If you say no, I would understand. Would you...sparkbond with me?" Chromia couldn't believe her audios. She blinked a few times before nodding. They kissed for the very first time and sparkbonded that night.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own anything just Iceshooter

::Bond talk::

Chapter 6: Sparks

After an unknown killer had offlined Sentinel Prime, Megatronus came out to claim the kill his. He even changed his name to Megatron. IronHide and Chromia went together to the trial. They watched as Orion and Ariel gave their testimony to the High Council about Megatron. Chromia looked around at the bots around her. There was some bots from Kaon and the lower classes. There was a clear line between the lower classes and the higher classes. IronHide was focused hard on the case that he didn't hear a mech creep up behind Chromia and put his servo over her mouthplate. "Come quietly and willingly," the mech whispered into her audios. The mech pull her away from everyone quickly and without notice. Once outside Chromia got the first look at who took her. She looked in the red optics of a white mech. "It's time for pay back," Iceshooter growled. He pulled her to a ship. "Let's go Lugnut!" Lugnut pulled the ship into the air. Chromia tried to think of her options. She could fight back but her chances of winning were slim. The two mechs had been fighting for a while. She could jump out of the ship and hope for the best. She would probably not survive the fall. She would just have to hope her new bond to IronHide worked from a distance.

IronHide watched as Orion was given the title of Prime. He felt something wrong in his spark. ::'Hide I've been taken by Iceshooter and another mech.:: IronHide looked around. ::Do you know which way you're going?:: He felt her shake her helm. :: No, but I think we're going to kaon. One of the mechs is a gladiator.:: "IronHide are you okay?" Hound asked. He and Jazz had followed IronHide outside. "I think Iceshooter joined Megatron's group. They've taken Chromia." Jazz and Hound looked at each other. "We have to go after them!" Jazz said. Hound stopped him from running into a random direction. "We should tell Optimus and Elita. They could get the Elite Guard to help us." They waited for the two to come out of the Hall. As soon as they did, the trio started talking all at once. The new Prime couldn't take it. "Silence!" Everyone just looked at him. He pointed to IronHide. "You talk first." Taking a breath IronHide started to talking, "Megatron's group took Chromia!" Elita looked at her mate. "Does she know where she's being held?" ::Have you found out where you are?:: Chromia calmed when she heard IronHide's voice. :: Yes Kaon. I'm in a cell. I don't know the building I'm in. I'm sorry I got taken.:: ::We'll find you soon I promise.:: Chromia looked around the small cell and tried to keep calm for 'Hide. She felt a kick in her chassis. She heard heavy pedes coming towards her. She looked up to see a dark purple mech with one red optic watching her. "I must scan you femme. It would be illogical for you to fight me when I open this door." She couldn't help but be a smartaft. "I'll be illogical if I want to be." He pointed a cannon at her "What was that, femme?" She shook her helm. "That's what I thought." He opened the cell door and walked in. He quickly scanned her. He looked down at the result. "Well now femme it seems you're sparked." Her optics widened. Sparked? They only interfaced once. It can't be true. But she did feel a kick before the mech came to her. His thoughts turned to dark matters. What if this group wanted to kill the spark? Or experiment on her and her sparkling? The mech turned and left the cell closing the cell door behind him. He left her to her thoughts. 'Please hurry 'Hide' she thought before going to recharge on the cold floor.

"Elita will stay here and the four of us will go get Chromia," Optimus commanded. Elita did not look happy. Optimus turned to her, "I know you want to go but for the safety of our sparkling it's important for you to stay here and keep watching the city and planet. I'll make it up to you," She glared at him, "Oh I'll make sure you do." Optimus kissed the top of her helm and walked over to the other mechs. "She's at Kaon but not sure which building she's at," IronHide said. "Then we'll check every building." They transformed and dashed to Kaon.

Megatron was furious returning to Kaon. The fact that the High Council would make that librarian a Prime was an insult. He was supposed to be a Prime and take over the planet. Frag them to the pit. When he got to the main room Shockwave was waiting for him. "Sir, the prisoner is here. It appears that she is sparked. What would you like to do?" Megatron stopped walking and said, "Starve her and if she complains that she's hungry, make her wish that she was never sparked." Iceshooter spoke up, "I'll torture her, sir," Megatron glared at him and came too close to Iceshooter. "I have no more use for you." Iceshooter was thinking about what Megatron had said, when a sword went through his spark. Iceshooter fell to the ground with a gaping hole in his chassis. Soundwave stood behind him, a sword covered in blue energon. Energon covered the white mech, and the floor. Megatron looked at Soundwave and smirked. "Good work Soundwave. You've earned your keep. You can torment the femme. Have Starscream clean that filth up." Megatron walked to his throne. Decepticons, a perfect name for his army.


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks again to those who left a review!

If you live in America Happy Thanksgiving!

So for this I use decacycle to mean 1 week.

I don't own anything just Iceshooter

::Bond talk::

:Comm link:

Chapter 7: What Nightmares Are Made Of

"We've looked in every single building here! No sign of her! Where could she be?" Hound complained. IronHide was pushing everyone to their limits. The sun was sinking into the horizon. "IronHide I think we stop for the day. We can't do much searching during the night. IronHide was angry with the mechs around him. They were giving up on the search, he thought. "No we can't rest until she is found in one piece," IronHide kept walking towards a building. "'Hide you won't be any use if you fall into stasis lock. Come on, we'll do this again at dawn," Jazz told him, "We'll even bring the Guard to help us." IronHide nodded in agreement. ::Don't worry 'Mia I'll find you soon.:: IronHide sent to his sparkmate.

Chromia was looking the ceiling. She needed energon. Her sparkling was moving around, telling her to refuel. Chromia had been in this cell for almost a decacycle. She heard pedes coming down the hall. She looked over to the cell door. She saw an energon cube sitting in front of her. She sat up and went to the cube. As she was about to grab the cube through the bars a servo took it from her reach. The servo belonged to a long skinny mech. "Soundwave, I haven't changed my mind. I won't join your little group and I'll never tell you where the base is," Soundwave cocked his head. "No energon today," He said monotony. Megatron came in and stood behind Soundwave. "Has she given any information today?" Soundwave shook his helm. "She's been here for a decacycle. Torture her and see if she's more willing," long cables came out of Soundwave and went towards Chromia. "Please don't harm my sparkling," she begged. "You should have thought about that before you didn't give the answer we wanted." Megatron watched the torment happen in enjoyment.

IronHide felt pain in his spark while searching for Chromia. By this point every nanoklik counted in finding her. IronHide went towards the gladiator back entrance. It was the one area nobot had looked at yet. He forced the door to open and called out,"Chomia?" He walked in and looked in every door way. When he got to the end he was turning around he noticed something in the last doorway. :I think I found something, Prime.: IronHide Optimus. : Tell where you are at and we'll come over.: IronHide told him where he was and entered the doorway. It went further than he thought it would. He entered what seemed to be a base. He brought his cannons out. He heard screaming through another doorway and ran down it. He saw Megatron and another mech by a cell. Both of them looked at IronHide. "It's about time you found your sparkmate IronHide." Megatron said. Both mechs pointed their cannons at each other. "IronHide?" a soft whispered femme voiced asked. "It's me 'Mia. I've come for you." Megatron knew this was his chance, he fired at IronHide who ducked. The blast almost hit Optimus, who just walked in. His guns pointed at Megatron and Soundwave. Megatron took a step back. "Soundwave abandon base. Leave the femme." Megatron ordered Soundwave. Both went the opposite of Optimus and IronHide. IronHide went to Chromia. She laid on the floor in pain. He made the door open and held her close. Optimus looked at the two and Ratchet :We need you here Ratchet. We're at the back of the gladiator arena. Hurry.:

"'Hide, I'm worried about our sparkling," Chromia said, putting a servo to her spark chamber.

"You're sparked?" Chromia nodded and went into recharge in IronHide's arms.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry about the wait. I had a bit of writer's block for this chapter and my internet was been acting weird at my house so none of my computers were able to connect to it. Sorry again.

Thank you all who gave a review or followed this story! Without you guys this story would have ended a long time ago.

I don't own anything just Iceshooter

::Bond talk::

:Comm link:

Chapter 8: Bulkhead and Arcee met the world

Chromia woke up looking up at a ceiling. She thought she was back in the cell being held by Megatron and was about to be tortured. Chromia was about to have a panic attack, when a servo grabbed her servo. She looked down at the servo. She looked to the side and found IronHide there looking at a screen. She looked at the screen also and saw a sparkling in her gestation chamber. The sparkling was very big. "Well he'll survive and the stress of being kiddnapped caused him to descend early. He's one of the toughest and luckesparklings I've seen in a while. Both of you will be great creators," a white and red mech told her. She was going to have a mech. She smiled at IronHide who smiled back at her. "Elita and Optimus are having a femme," IronHide told her. "I've missed a lot in a decacycle. Anything else I've missed other that huge news?" IronHide thought for a moment, "Does Hound finding a orphaned sparkling and keeping him count?" She looked at him in shock. IronHide chuckled, "His name is CliffJumper and he's got a whole lot of spark to him," IronHide told her. "Hound taking care of a little mech is amazing," Chromia was amazed. She looked back to the ceiling.

~Time Skip~

Chromia held a green mech sparkling. IronHide brought a red mechling up to see him. "Have ya'll named him?'Cause I got the perfect name for him," Chromia and IronHide looked at each other not knowing what to expect from CliffJumper. "Since he's so bulky call him BulkHead!" IronHide glared at the mechling. "I'll give ya a head start." CliffJumper looked at Hound, who said, "Run, Cliff, run!" CliffJumper jumped from IronHide's servo and ran into the hallway. IronHide quickly ran after him. "I'll stop him before he hurts Cliff," Hound said following IronHide. "Elita-one just had her femme a few klicks ago. Named her Arcee," Jazz said. "Her and BulkHead would be great playmates," Jazz looked at Chromia, "Yes I like BulkHead, it fits him." Jazz looked at BulkHead. BulkHead's bright blue optics looked at Jazz. Jazz laughed and went to the door. "You two get some rest." After Jazz left Chromia let BulkHead play with a digit. "You're going to get the best training from your sire." She got up slowly and put BulkHead in a smaller berth. IronHide walked into the room and kissed BulkHead on top of the helm. "It's going to be a long night isn't?" Chromia laughed and dragged him to their berth. "We'll take turns getting up to feed him. You get up first." IronHide groaned. "Don't be sure a weakling. He'll only be like this for a few months. Then he'll be big enough to get his own energon." IronHide nodded and both of them went into recharge. BulkHead cried a lot during the first night and niether Chromia or IronHide got much recharge. "Why did we keep him around again?" IronHide asked. "Because you love him." Chromia answered half halfheartedly. "Not right now I don't." IronHide said before BulkHead started crying again. Both winced at the sound. "It's your turn," Chromia said over the crying. IronHide got up slowly and got Bulk. "Come here you little-" "Language 'Hide," Chromia said on the other side of the room. "I was going to say joy!"

BulkHead ran into Arcee's berthroom with joy on his faceplate. Arcee looked up from her studies and grinned. "You got the job didn't you?" BulkHead nodded, "Haven't told carrier or sire yet but I will. Construction here I come!" Arcee giggled, "I hope it will last long BulkHead. Sire has said war is going to happen any day now." Arcee said. BulkHead shrugged her off, "There won't be a war Arcee. If there was going to be a war they wouldn't hire two new mechs to construction. Trust me, Arcee."

"I think Arcee might be right, Bulky. Hound's been talking about a lot lately," Arcee and BulkHead looked at the doorway to see CliffJumper standing there. "Old Megatron is just buying his time before the real attacks start." BulkHead shrugged again, "I'll see you later Arcee." BulkHead left her house with no joy left. He transformed into his alt mode. He went to his new job and met a blue and yellow mech named Breakdown. The yellow optic mech left an impression on BulkHead. He didn't trust him at all. They worked together for a few stellar cycles before KnockOut came to Breakdown with a good offer of going to the 'Cons. BulkHead went home that night with hatred in his optics. He heard voices in the front room of his creator's home. He heavily walked in to see Optimus Prime's Lieutenant Ultra Magnus sitting in front of IronHide. Both BulkHead and Magnus were the same height. "Prime recommended you to join a new branch of Autobots called the wreckers. Would you want to join?" Magnus asked him. "I-I would have think about it sir. I can comm. you by the morning." Ultra Magnus nodded and left the house. IronHide spoke up first breaking the silence after Magnus left, "You should take it, Bulk. Chances like this one don't come a second time," Chromia felt energon tears rolling down her cheeks. "Carrier what's wrong?" Chromia shook her helm, "It's stupid. I don't want to lose you." BulkHead laughed, "I've trained by the two of you! Nothin' can take me down!"

"Do what you wish to do then." Chromia said. BulkHead Ultra Magnus with one question that would decide if he would join or not. :Would we take down some 'Con aft often?: A quick response came back, :If needed your commander would take you often.: BulkHead smiled at that. :I'll join.:


	9. Chapter 9

Two chapters on back to back days is amazing to me!

Warning a character death and some energon spilled. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

I don't own anything just Iceshooter

::Bond talk::

:Comm link:

Chapter 9: Life and Death

Chromia watched her only sparkling leave with a white mech with a green and red chevron, who called himself WheelJack. Chromia leaned on IronHide. "You know he's safer with them than staying here. Megatron's forces are closing in on us." Chromia nodded. "Optimus wants to see us. Can you hold it in until after he sees us?" She nodded again and went to the front of the house and transformed with IronHide. They drove to the Autobot base to see almost everyone there. "What's going on?" Chromia whispered to Elita. "'Cons are Crystal City. Causing a lot of destruction. Also closing in at Tyger Pax." Chromia was shocked. Both cities were well known and Tyger Pax had some little ones near the center. "Me and 'Hide will go anywhere we are needed." Elita smiled, "Good. 'Hide will go with Optimus and the rest to Crystal City. Chromia will come with me and my gang to Tyger Pax. The little ones will want to see femmes not mechs." IronHide nodded and walked over to Optimus. "Come on let's go the gang is waiting." Elita told Chromia who followed Elita. The group of about 7 femmes drove to Tyger Pax in silence scared to know what was going be at the city.

Starscream watched as the group of Autobot femmes transformed and looking around for the enemy. He laughed to himself and took out the sword that Iceshooter had given him. He looked over to ThunderCracker and to Skywarp who looked to the other seekers who were with them. Starscream gave the signal and all jumped from their buildings. "Well what do we have here? Looks like our mission will be an easy one. Perfect. Skywarp grab the hostage." Skywarp grab a little yellow mechling who could only be a stellar cycle old. Skywarp put a gun to his helm. "Leave him be Starscream! He's done nothing to you!" Elita spoke up. Before Starscream could speak up a new voice spoke, "You're right. He's done nothing to Starscream but he refuses to stop insulting me!" Megatron walked over to the group. "Thundercracker go help at Crystal City. They might need it." Thundercracker nodded and ran to transform to fly to the other city. Megatron grabbed the little mechling by the top of the helm. "Do you still refuse to join my cause?" Megatron asked the mechling. "Y-yes." Megatron's faceplate grew angry. Megatron reached up with his other servo and ripped out the bot's vocal processor. Megatron tossed the mechling aside, crushing the processor. Chromia gasped. "Go check on him, Chromia." Elita ordered. "I'll deal with Megatron." Starscream stood between the two. Both Starscream and Elita rushed forward. In a blink of an optic a sword went into Elita's mid-section plating. The weakest spot on a femme. Blue energon dripped from the tip of the blade and from Elita's wound. Elita coughed up energon, splattering on the ground. She looked at Starscream. Then she quickly scanned the area and saw all the bots got away. Elita closed the bond between Arcee and Optimus, she didn't want them to suffer her pain. Her body went limp on the sword as she saw Primus. Starscream smirked, and pulled the blade from her limp body. The blue in her optics went out as it came out. Her femme warriors watched in horror as she went to be with Primus. The yellow mechling watched as the femme fell. He didn't know who she was but he felt guilty for her offlining. He then looked at the mech who ripped his vocal out. It was his fault and he would pay for it. The mechling's optics turned off for him to go into stasis lock. Chromia looked back at the little bot. "You will live, little bee. Elita would want you to live." Chromia whispered to the bot. Chromia stood up with the mechling in her arms. "We must retreat Autobots!" All of the femmes went towards Chromia and transformed into their alt modes. Chromia scanned the area for other bots but found none. They must have escaped in time. Elita bought them time to get out of the area. The left the area in a somber silence. Optimus stood by the door of the base looking for Elita. His spark had felt a sharp pain but it had gone away during the battle of Crystal City. He thought Elita was blocking him from feeling the pain of the city in ruins. Optimus couldn't find Elita. Chromia transformed and a mechling was in her arms. She looked like she was fighting back tears. "I'm so sorry, Optimus. She was protecting everyone else. She didn't make it. She saved him. I'm calling him Bumblebee." She handed Ratchet the hurt mechling. "Even when dying she protected everyone else," Ratchet said and went to the med bay. Optimus turned and went to his berthroom to be alone so no one could see the tears that fell. She blocked her bond to him so he would survive to lead. He could not fail her now. Megatron would pay for killing her. Arcee entered the room with energon tears. She crawled to him in the corner of the room. Together they cried for the rest of the night.


	10. Chapter 10

So this will be the last chapter. It's been fun! Thanks again for all the great reviews! Sorry about the wait! It's been a really busy few days and didn't have time to write. At the end of this chapter I'll let ya'll choose which story I should write next.

I don't own anything just Iceshooter

::Bond talk::

:Comm link:

Chapter 10: Goodbyes

Chromia put the last of the needed supplies on the ship. She worried about her decision to stay and protect the planet would affect BulkHead badly. She saw BulkHead sitting with WheelJack talking about random missions they had gone on in the past few orns. It had been a stellar cycle since the battle in Tyger Pax. Arcee and Optimus were doing better than before. Arcee sat with CliffJumper whispering about things. Chromia felt a sharp pain from BulkHead. She looked over to him his faceplate looked sad. He was looking in the direction of Arcee and CliffJumper. Optimus came out of office and looked at Chromia and IronHide, "I've made a decision. I want Arcee, Bumblebee, Ratchet, Chromia, and IronHide to come with me on the ship," Optimus ruled. Chromia and IronHide looked at BulkHead and CliffJumper, both looked mad. Chromia took matters into her own servos. "Optimus, I would prefer to stay here and help the civilians who need protection from the 'Cons. Give my spot to BulkHead," Chromia told him away from everyone. Optimus looked at her confused. "I would take BulkHead but I want Arcee to have another femme with her in case she needs it." "Arcee can comm. me anytime she needs too. She'll be fine Optimus. She's been doing better lately. Trust me." Optimus knew she had a good point but part of him wanted to force Chromia to come. "I'll do it on the condition that BulkHead be ready in 30 cycles. He'll also have to protect her all the time." Chromia nodded eagerly. "Of course! He'll be so happy!" She ran off to tell him the good news. Optimus sat in his office in quiet before CliffJumper barged in. "I heard you let Bulky go with you instead of Chromia! I demand to go too!" "Who is supposed to get kicked out so you can go? You can't always get what you want," Optimus went back to an old datapad in hopes CliffJumper would get the hint. "I'm Arcee's partner! She tells me everything! She won't talk to anybody else!" "Fine if you can find someone who doesn't want to go then fine but you only have 10 cycles." Optimus said. CliffJumper smiled and ran out the door. Optimus finally had some peace and quiet before he would leave home to find a place for his people to live on. He walked, 10 cycles later to the ship to take off. He saw Ratchet sitting up front, thankful that CliffJumper hadn't made him leave. He saw BulkHead sitting alone in the corner. Optimus gave a weak smile to BulkHead and Bulk returned. He saw Bumblebee, Arcee and CliffJumper all talking together. IronHide was missing which meant that Optimus and Ratchet were the oldest ones on the ship. "Everyone ready for takeoff?" Optimus asked. 5 helms nodded. "Ratchet please take off."

Chromia watched her only sparkling take off. She promised herself that she would see him again in the future on the planet. IronHide put his arm around her. "He'll make us proud." IronHide said. "I really hope you're right, 'Hide." IronHide laughed, "I'm always right." The spot they were watching the takeoff was becoming crowded and loud. "Come on let's go to your place, I hate crowds." IronHide followed her willingly.

The End.

(A/N) Sorry it was a short ending! But here are some ideas I have and the one with the most reviews will be written.

Solus Prime and one of the other 13- This one would be a story about Solus and another Prime (haven't chosen) fall in love even though it's against the rules.

WheelJack and OC (letting you guys choose the name)

Split sparked twins choose different sides and pay the price.


End file.
